Win A Date With Jacob Black!
by EmmaGene
Summary: *Based on Win A Date With Tad Hamilton.* Bella, Alice & Edward are best friends in a small town.Bella wins a date with her celebrity crush Jacob Black but is oblivious to the fact that Edward has been in love with her from the start. Can Edward show her?


**A/N: So this is short because it's just a little part I've been trying to write since I got the idea (which is based on the movie Win A Date With Ta****d Hamilton) so please be kind and let me know if I should continue. Also for those of you who don't know the movie this is an Edward/Bella fic, dont be confused by the title haha :]**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie Win A Date With Tad Hamilton _

The air was thick and dry, we stood there in the parking lot of Wal-Mart. Alice and I dragged out our break an extra 20 minutes or so hoping Edward wouldn't be too mad when he found us. Being best friends with the boss had its perks.

"You think he's noticed we're gone." Alice giggled nudging me, she got so excited over the smallest things. Sometimes I swear she thought we were playing hide and seek.

"Probably not." I smiled glancing around the parking lot mischievously. I leaned against Alice's car taking in the dry breeze and licking at my chapped lips.

"Do you think he's still mad we made him see that Jacob Black movie last night?" Alice's eyes were bright with amusement.

"He wouldn't shut up about it this morning!" I laughed holding my sides, just remembering how Edward was so pissed as he checked the cash registers earlier.

"It was a beautiful movie, how could he not like it?" Alice asked me bewildered.

"It was a total chick flick. At least we know Edward's not gay." I shrugged.

"Oh my god! Jacob Black with his shirt off!" Alice squealed and grabbing hold of my hands.

"Don't remind me!" I bit at my lip just remembering that scene, remembering how it made me squirm in my seat and make my girl parts go crazy.

"How can someone be so hot!" Alice sighed relaxing back onto her car.

"I bet he's just as wonderful in person as he is off screen." I looked off into the distance dreamily.

"What I would do to meet him." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed and scared me half to death. My eyes were wide instantly and I was staring at her looking for the danger. Only to find she was having one of her fits of excitement.

"Oh my god!" Edward mocked Alice as he walked up beside Alice's car. Alice ignored him and immediately opened her trunk and began digging through the mess.

"It has to be here!" She was speaking to herself.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward eyed Alice than glanced back at me.

"I honestly don't know." I giggled, there was always something about Edward that made me nervous.

"You two need to stop hiding from me." Edward sighed and we both decided to ignore Alice and her weirdness. He stood next to me and leaned against Alice's car both of us looking off into the distance. Then again something about Edward relaxed me completely.

"Oh c'mon its fun!" I nudged him and gave him a toothy grin.

"No its not. Especially when there are so little people working." Edward complained as he usually did only I could tell by the amusement in his green eyes he was joking.

"Sorry mister boss. Even though I know you love our games of hide and seek."

"Maybe just a little." He was unable to hide that handsome smile from me.

"So why is Alice having a seizure in her trunk?" Edward looked over at Alice who was still freaking out.

"I told you I have no idea. She's _your_ sister." I shrugged.

"Must I remind you we found her." He laughed giving me his best incredulous look.

"Oh really." I rolled my eyes.

"Yup, right on the streets."

Lucky me these two freaks were my best friends. I've known both Edward and Alice most of my life and we pretty much do everything together. I knew Edward before he was drop dead gorgeous and I knew Alice way before her weird obsession with fashion.

The three of us stuck together no matter what and we almost agreed on everything, except Jacob Black. I mean to say Edward hated Jacob was an understatement. It was kind of funny though, he would get all worked up when we dragged him along to Jacob Black movies.

We had to deal with all his women so in return he has to deal with Jacob. Jacob Black is the jaw dropping teen sensation of our time. He's in like every deep heart throbbing romance possible, and the best part is he's never dressed. It wasn't just his looks; it's the way he delivered the lines.

You just knew he was that perfect in person too. I mean he had to be! Alice and I were such fan girls when it came to him; we went to every premiere and watched every movie never failing to cry.

"Bella look!" Alice pulled me out of my daze, shoving a magazine article in my face. I glanced over at Edward briefly who looked as if he could care less than back to the magazine.

The bold heading read:

**Win A Date With Jacob Black! **

"Oh my god!" I chirped sounding a lot like Alice but I couldn't help it. Alice snatched away the magazine before I could read on, instead she read to me.

"It says, all you have to do is enter the contest for $100 and it goes to the charity!" Alice jumped up and down beside Edward.

"Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella you should so enter!" Alice squealed almost attacking me into a hug.

"I don't have $100." I shook my head grabbing the magazine to see if she had read it correctly.

"We can fundraise!"

"How?" This time Edward was the one to speak up.

"The store! Oh come on big brother!" Alice attacked her brother next wrapping him in a hug he obviously wasn't enjoying.

I mean it was one in a million, there was no chance I was actually going to meet _the_ Jacob Black. It wouldn't hurt to try though right? I looked over at Edward who was giving me a thoughtful stare, his green eyes seemed almost sad yet somewhat hopeful.

"Please." I mouthed.

"Fine." He breathed and now both Alice and I were attacking him in hugs he probably wasn't enjoying.

**A/N: Should I continue?**


End file.
